deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bug
Bug is the main protagonist of the SEGA video game series, BUG! Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Gex VS Bug (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 1 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Ambush Bug (DC Comics) * Sonic the Hedgehog * Viewtiful Joe History Bug is a famous Hollywood star who hopes to make his "biggest break" ever after he has signed up a deal for the lead role in an action film, in which his girlfriend, family and pet maggot is kidnapped by Queen Cadavra and is tasked to rescue them and defeat her. After long negotiations with top Hollywood execs, Bug has just been assigned a six-flick deal. As director of all his new projects, your job is to see to it that Bug and his new squishy costars - lightning-tongued Maggot Dog and the funktified Superfly - give award-winning performances. And with a cast of totally professional arachnids to work with, you should have no problem bringing home the coveted Blippie Award. Death Battle Info Background * Species: Insect * Height: Small * Weight: Unknown * Occupation: Movie Actor * Residence: Bug Island Powers and Abilities * Has the ability to hover in the air by flapping his arms like wings to make longer jumps * Can perform a somersault while bouncing * Can bounce on enemies to damage them with his stinger * Able to sting enemies by using his stinger on his butt Power-Ups * Spit Wad ** Gives Bug a mid-range spitting move ** Shoots missiles made of saliva ** Comes in 4 different variations *** Green: A single, regular shot *** Red: Shoot 2 globs at once *** Blue: Able to rapid-fire shots *** Purple: A bouncing, ricocheting shot * Bug Juice ** Fully restores/replenishes all of Bug's health * Zap Cap ** Allows Bug to unleash a electrifying energy field ** Zaps enemies when touched ** Protects him only in-front of him * Stunt Bug ** Replaces Bug with a stunt double for a short period of time ** Is invincible, stronger and faster than Bug himself ** Kills enemies on-contact Feats * Defeated Queen Cadavra and rescued his family & girlfriend * Raced against Sonic the Hedgehog and sometimes won, meaning he can keep up with him * Can lift over 7 times his own body weight * Can push movable blocks bigger than him * Can survive being squashed, burned, electrocuted, etc. * Survived falling from a long building after being sent off by a explosion * Made his "big break" in Hollywood * Teamed up with his pet Maggot Dog and Superfly in the sequel Bug Too! Weaknesses * Can't fly though he has wings on his back Gallery Trivia Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Insects Category:Japan Combatants Category:Main Protagonist Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Movie Actors Category:Playable Character Category:Protagonist Category:Sega Characters Category:Video Game Combatants